


Made of Error

by hammylover2018



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Jamilton - Freeform, Laurette - Freeform, Multi, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammylover2018/pseuds/hammylover2018
Summary: " You can't keep doing this ? This..." he trailed off. "What you think is best is causing more damage than helping." Alexander didn't know why thomas couldn't simply understand. " Thomas-..' he was cut off by a familiar clicking sound. He turned around to face none other than the mafia leader. " Isn't this a turn of events?" he heard him say. Alexander glanced over at thomas who's posture was rigid almost fight or flight mode. Thomas made eye contact with Alexander and for a split second Alex saw 𝒉𝒊𝒔 thomas staring back. " we can't have FEDS snooping around." the husky voice was background noise as Alex kept his gaze on thomas before he heard thomas say. "Wait-" but it was drowned out by the sound of a gunshot.Lafayette eyed Lauren's almost daringly. " Tell me what you know or else you are as good as dead and spending the rest of your life in prison so act accordingly." He said as he sat across from the suspect. John looked up from the cuffs and chains and smirked softly. "What do you want to know-... I'll tell you everything but first you have to do something for me-...' lafayette raised a brow before he sighed. Dealing with the most dangerous criminal seemed to hinder his senses, let's see how it goes...
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. cards to fall

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! this is my first story on here , so please leave feedback and let me know if you find any grammar mistakes etc.  
> ENJOY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning : gun violence , blood mention and major character death.

_ **SYDNEY , AUSTRALIA : unknown warehouse , 2020**_

" AGENT DOWN SEND BACK UP NOW." the sound of constant gunfire could be heard.

"I REPEAT I HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED , AGENT DOWN SEND BACKUP ASAP."

he was struggling to contact his base , all he could hear was static and the occasional boom of a voice trying to come through.

He cursed under his breath but all at once he noticed that the warehouse was completely quiet , the constant firing and screaming had ceased to nothing but a distant memory.

The agent could only hear the static of his earpiece , which sounded way to loud along with his heavy breathing.

He glanced from behind the boxes he was hiding behind for a split second before he heard a click.

"Surprise." he glanced up at the person who spoke , meeting the end of a muzzle. Before he could react a gunshot rang out.

The earpiece now covered in blood stuttered out a female agent voice. "We are on our way agent , stay put and stay alive."

**Federal Bureau of Investigation , NEW YORK , NEW YORK**

"Agent HERCULES MULLIGAN was killed while on a mission in sydney australia , he was undercover as a informant in the most notorious trade of mafia history." the slide show on the screen showed the warehouse , the bloodstained boxes , a earpiece. " Our agents received a message from mulligan before he was assassinated his last known words was that his cover was blown so we have reason to believe that , THE _**FLANEURS**_ , based in new york city are involved.

The slide show clicked to a grainy picture of what they presumed was the leader of the flaneurs. "

This is the only picture we have of our suspect , He goes by the name Jack Skeleton as his alias. We have reason to believe that he is planning a attack on a money truck coming into town at 3 am tomorrow morning.

We have agent's on standby but as of right now , we need an expert on criminal profiling someone who has quite the history dealing with the worst of the worst criminals-..' George washington , the head of the fbi was caught off by a loud curse.

He groaned internally rolling his eyes as none other than Alexander hamilton walked into the room fuming by the ears.

" WHO THE FUCK- DRANK ALL THE COFFEE IN THE BREAK ROOM !"

The little gremlin known by many as the pain of the ass of the fbi was quite literally red in the face.

"Don't touch my coffee , you uncultured swine assholes , next person who touches the coffee pot get's a bullet in the forehead."

he snapped and with that he adjusted his suit and walked out of the room without another word. 

Washington looked at the other agent's some were annoyed , other's amused at the daily outburst of their most prized agent

_(_ Prized _was starting to seem like a overstatement )_

God help them all.

He exhaled before he handed out a file.

" Like i was saying , We are calling in allies from france. 

His name is MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE , an expert profiler and informant who's caught some of the worst serial killers and drug lords of our generation.

He will be flown in by 9 am tomorrow.

This case load will be given to Alexander Hamilton. Any questions- ?'

once again before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a shriek.

" ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ?”

He knew alexander would not be happy about the partnership but washington trusted that a ten page essay on why hamilton can do this case ALONE will be on his desk in the span of an hour without a doubt but that was a future him problem. 

" This meeting is dismissed then."

Washington wanted nothing more to catch the mafia in the act to revenge all the informants and agent's they've lost in the last couple years so as he walked to his office he thought about their next move.

It was like playing a board game and not knowing whether your next move will cause a loss or a win. if he played his cards right , no one else would die whether alexander wanted this new foreign partner or not.

Alexander woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning , first it was freezing cold considering it was snowing.

He was sure it was hell on earth and hell was actually cold rather then hot. Then he didn't get his daily dose of coffee like he should , first thing in the morning because , he was running late.

After that , he missed the subway and had to run two blocks to get to work. All he wanted was some coffee , and EVERYONE in the Bureau know's that Alexander has his own coffee maker for a simple fact:

HE DOESN'T SHARE COFFEE.

But today he made himself a pot , went to put his things down , got distracted with some files and came back to an empty coffee pot and on top of that he was LATE to the briefing.

Needless to say being assigned a case he is _CAPABLE_ of doing on his own with a foreign french guy who will most likely just get in his way was the icing on the cake.

He was sure everyone was out to get him and he wanted nothing more then to slam his head against the floor like a toddler would during a tantrum.

Alexander was furiously typing up reasons why he shouldn't have a partner and his first reasoning was simply , ' if said partner gets in the way of my bullet , i take no responsibilities for his death nor anything else that occurs."

he thought it was a very valid reasoning and made him feel better now that he got it off his chest after typing up every reasonings under the sun , he finally sent it to washington in a email.

He twirled in his chair staring at his phone , currently for this case the only name his gotten was the name THOMAS JEFFERSON.

He was the right hand man of the man in charge of the flaneurs , and also someone who his hooked up with in the bar once upon a time in college.

His source states that jefferson has been seen in flaneur territory more then once. So that leads him to believe that he has some kind of ties , and not only a tie but his a higher up in the mafia chain.

He stopped twirling , exhaling .. he wasn't ready to share this case with anyone. No one could convince washington otherwise.

It didn't mean he wasn't going to try anyways. Fifteen minutes later he was heading to Washington's office , he walked in without knocking to see none other then Samuel seabury. He groaned loudly considering he was never the type to hide his distaste in people. Samuel rolled his eyes. "thank you for your time washington."

he said before exiting. Alexander shut the door loudly behind samuel before turning to his boss. "Before you speak , Alexander ... i did get your email and i deny your request." he said bluntly. Alexander glared before he plopped down on the chair crossing his arms. " that isn't fair." he whined. Washington rubbed his temples. " Life isn't fair , alexander... "

he finally looked at the younger male. " when Agent lafayette gets here , tomorrow .. you will also be hosting him at your home and treating him with respect." Alexander gapped in shock. "but-..' washington held a hand up. " no alex , it's final and if you hurt a hair on his head.. " he stared at him. 

" I will not hesitate to suspend you." This could not be happening Alexander was in pure shock but he only nodded before standing. " Understood." he said simply. His mind was spinning with a million thoughts a minute but he would not say a word and dig himself into a deeper hole. " you are dismissed." He turned around opening the door. He paused for a second before he walked out. This was going to be HELL .

_**PARIS , FRANCE : HOTEL HOXTON** _

Marquis de Lafayette

was a intelligent man , he was known for his quick wit and his ability to read the room without hesitation.

He was supposed to be on vacation but when he finally lets his guard down it seems his needed. He read over the email from his director feeling a sense of annoyance take over his body. Two weeks of paid vacation down the drain.

He read over the file and his new partners name ALEXANDER HAMILTON.

Quite a mouthful of a name. He packed his things and got ready , his flight was in two hours. His been to america countless times , for other cases as well but this case felt oddly different like it wasn't going to be quick and easy.

HE became an agent at the tender age of eighteen years old , against his parents wishes. They never agreed with what he wanted considering they wanted him to go into politics.

The same profession that years later got them killed and left Lafayette an orphan. That was when he was ten years old , now at 21 years old , he felt like his profession was no better than a politicians considering he could get killed every time he goes under cover.

Being undercover doesn't feel entirely real specially considering half his life is fake in order to keep up with the drug lords and scum of the other people he works with them. Sometimes he doesn't know when a job will beginning or end and the dates of being in disguise is always varies. 

he doesn't even remember the last time he wasn't just lafayette. After checking out of the hotel , he looked over the little information given to him. This case was highly classified so he understood why not everything could be handed to him on a silver platter.

An hour later of getting the news , he was on the plane. He was glancing out the window , maybe he could text his cousin and let him know he was on his way to new york city. He heard the pilot say , they were ready for take off. He texted tommy a small message and placed his phone on airplane mode.

_" bonjour , tommy ... guess who's coming back to new york ?"_


	2. Enemies or Allies ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette lands in new york and meets the infamous gremlin.  
> Thomas is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy.

Alexander was unaware of the present in the room.   
  
"Alexander.."

a stern female voice snapped.

Alex looked up from his laptop at the voice known as angelica schuyler , a field agent.

He smiled at the scowling face before leaning back in his seat.

"Angie , you look ravishing today."

He said with his signature smirk gracing his pale pink lips. Angelica rolled her eyes and slapped the back of Alex's head like he was a bad toddler who wasn't listening.

" We need to go pick up the foreign agent." Alexander rolled his eyes , rubbing his head. " first off, ouch and secondly ..

UGH , do i have to come along , i don't need this guy."

He really felt like he was being cheated with this deal that washington made with this new guy. He could do this case on his own , why couldn't anyone trust him on that.

Angelica being the intelligent observant person she was , knew exactly what was on his mind. " we do trust you but you've been known to be very impulsive and we don't need another incident like the last.."

she trailed off because she wasn't going to go into those details. That was a classified mission that went wrong ending in the deaths of agents and information being leaked.

Alex looked away at the mention of that specific mission , the first time he was let onto the field.

It was his first time doing field work and his actions got his comrades murdered. He shook away the lingering feeling in his chest consistent to anxiety.

" let's just go..'

he mumbled grabbing his jacket.

He wished people would stop bringing up his mistakes but honestly , he doubted that would ever be the case. He was silent on the elevator ride down to the garage.

He for once didn't have anything to say , in all his twenty years of being alive , he didn't know if he hated the fact he wasn't trusted by his own team or the fact he slowly started losing trust in himself.

Whilst in his thoughts , Angelica moved his gaze to the window . the twenty minutes , that’s all it would take to arrive at their very own airport. 

Everything was black site territory specially for the department they work in which needed high clearance.

Angelica at twenty four years old , had her fair share of losses and wins.

She was a valued agent that worked her hardest to get where she was by making sacrifices.

Joining at the tender age of nineteen , she became an asset profiling enemies because of her ability to get into their minds without saying a word.

Her glare was enough to take down the worst of the worst. She also knew how to persuade her suspect with her words.

Getting an answer without asking a question. But most talk was that she got her high up position , because her family was an old friend of washingtons but while that was true , her position wasn't because of her friendship with the fbi's director , it was based on her intelligence , nothing more.

Anyone who talked down on her or family would face the scrutiny of this fact without hesitation.

She nudged Alex softly before smiling. "Listen , alex ..." she paused sighing. " i'm sorry for what i said but sometimes , you need to accept help."

Alex glanced in her direction knowing angelica was right. " I know ang...'

was the only thing he could muster up to say. The SUV came to a halt , in the parking lot of the airport. His eyes scanned the area , always being on the look out for any dangers or problems.

His eyes landed on a curly ponytail , his eyes trailing down to caramel skin and a guarded frenchmen with a curious expression.

A very neatly ironed grey and black suit along with a suitcase beside the agent.

 _HE JUST HAD TO BE FUCKING HOT_.

Alex plopped his car door open with an internal conflict battling his instinct to flirt and his instinct to be defaultly rude.

As he approached , he cringed. The male looked shorter from far , was everyone taller than him?!

Alex stood at a measly 5'9 , whilst everyone his age and order hit six feet and higher. Angelica was even close to his height at 5'8. This meeting was already off to a rocky start but it was the effort that counts.

"Agent ...' alex paused looking down before pulling a piece of rather dirty crumbled gum wrapper out of his pocket , squinting at what anyone would assume was the new agents name scribbled on the paper.

  
" uh .... **Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette ?"**

he paused looking between angelica and the new agent.

" What the fuck were your parents thinking? how the fuck is that gonna fit on your tombstone-?

he was cut off with an oof , angelica’s elbow colliding with his ribs.

He grunted a curse word before he grumbled about the cost of a tombstone going up. Angelica took over , with hesitation.

Trying to hide the fact alex was being an ungrateful toddler with no filter to brain comprehension.

Keeping him respectful was a task of it's own. " im sorry about him-... agent ..." she trailed off , honestly she didn't know what to call him.

Dear , god washington would be disappointed in their lack of common sense. At least Alex wasn’t trying to fight the frenchmen. 

Landing in america didn't take long , it was the most relaxed trip of his lifetime.

8 to 9 hours on a private jet just looking over the case then to be given complementary treats on behalf of the director made him feel more like a celebrity rather than someone going into uncharted territory.

he never received such treatments in any other cases. But then again Washington was a family friend to his parent's so he didn't see anything odd of it.

After they landed , he got off the plane ready to stretch his legs , he was a 6’3 male who hasn't stood up properly in over a day. He climbed the stairs down and stretched that’s when he noticed the SUV pulling up.

That must be his ride , the back doors open revealing a short male , about 5'9 , short shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail at the crook of his neck , suit was slightly wrinkled which was also to big and hung off his frame like a blanket.

He looked like he slept in the suit since last night or the previous two days , He held a almost neutral resting bitch face expression seeming to try hold authority in his stance.

He also had a patterned step which gave lafayette the impression that the male was confident in what he does and how he acts. The woman gave him authority , righteous and importance.

Her suit was form fitted , looked to be from an expensive designer brand , tailored specifically to her height and weight.

She was taller then average. head high .. Eyes challenging and willing to be tested by anyone or EVERYONE. In simpler terms , she gave him the "

FIST RATED E FOR EVERYONE." vibes.

He was about to speak when he was cut off by the shorter male speaking.

He raised a brow when he said his entire name.

Again he went to talk but was cut off by alexander's quite blunt opinion on his parents decisions.

Angelica cut in with a sharp hit to Alexander’s side who then proceeded to mumbled about tombstone cost.

Lafayette didn't know whether he should be amused or offended.

He nodded at Angelica's words and shook his head laughing lightly.

" It's a pleasure to meet you both. Just call me , agent lafayette or laf."

He nodded. " And you are ? ..”

he eyed them both.”you know my name , and i assume where i will be buried..." he glanced over at alex who had turned to gaze at him when he spoke.

Alex cracked what resembled close to a grimace and a smile combined. " Alexander Hamilton.' he introduced himself shaking laf's hand roughly to once again try to gain back the upper hand in the situation.

Lafayette shook his hand back equally as strong to establish that he was an equal not a assistant. He then turned to angelica who introduced herself as ANGELICA SCHUYLER. Lafayette heard about the work that angelica schuyler did and was quite impressed with her , on the other hand , he has never heard of Alexander Hamilton besides the file he read on him.

HE finally just exhaled a breathe.

" Well , it's a pleasure to meet you both."

He said politely. Alexander nodded , mumbling under his breath. 

" That makes one of us." After the brief meeting , they all headed back to the SUV. Laf got in the back siting beside alexander.

This should be interesting.

He glanced down as his phone dinged to see a text message from his cousin, thomas. Which read.

" _Oh , That's Great , Let's meet up soon."_

At least he had that going for him.

Glancing out the window as they started to drive back into the city , seemed peaceful but he knew the storm was coming.

**SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK , SAFE HOUSE**

" boss , we have a problem.'

a blonde male said walking up to the office door.

a desk was in the middle of the office along with a chair facing a window overlooking the woods behind the home and the backyard.

The boss chair didn't turn giving this entire interaction a tense feeling .

" what's our problem sebastian ?"

the voice spoke.

The blonde stuttered with his words for a moment a fear taking over his entire existence.

The chair finally turned to reveal a freckled faced 21 year old staring back at the informant that had walked in with urgent information it would seem.

John laurens wasn't one for the drama's , he was straightforward with how he felt on most occasions.

He squinted at sebastian with an almost disappointed expression.

" speak or forever hold your peace."

he finally said which seemed to be pull the informant out of his fear induced state.

" Our warehouse in brooklyn was raided ... , everything we had is gone."

he replied as he moved his gaze to the ground. He cursed under his breath his chest tightening with anxiety.

" How ..? when did the police-.."

he was cut off by sebastian speaking again who seemed frantic in his own right because this was the worst news they could get..

" no- , it wasn't the police. we don't know who it was but the security cameras were taken out before the raid happened , everyone there was executed. a message was left.. "

he trailed off as he spoke of the message that was left.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. " inside job..' he said montonely.

" What did the message say ?'

he asked curiosity taking over his demeanor. Sebastian took out his phone , sliding it across the desk of a picture of the warehouse wall, written in blood

 ~~ _ **“EMPTY VESSELS CAN GIVE NOTHING MORE THAN EMPTY ADVICE."**_~~

his expression harden , he had a spy among his ranks.

He had a intruder but who could it be, who could possibly turning against him in this way.

It had to be someone higher up , in the chain. John nodded and waved his hand.

Sebastian took the hint grabbing his phone leaving without another word.

John Laurens , the notorious mafia leader of the flaneurs.

A mafia that was passed down to him through generations of his family.

A family that he hated with a passion. He lost his mother at a young age.

He was given a devil for a father. His father being a public figure whilst also doing the dirtiest jobs of the century raised john in such darkness and self hatred that john didn't have not one fond memory of growing up.

Sure he had money and he had friends but he lived a lie. Everything he knew was a lie. He didn't have a relationship with his father other then sharing the same last name.

After his father's mysterious death he was forced to take on the legacy that was essentially the mafia. John reached over his desk and pulled out a glass pouring himself a glass of bourbon , he downed the whole thing and poured himself another glass.

Now he was burdened with this , a new obstacle. " Cisco , send jefferson to my office." he said loudly. He always has security around him.

He heard a 'yes sir' and heavy footsteps leaving to retrieve his right hand man. He needed advice and he wasn't scared of saying it. Hopefully his right hand man had nothing to hide. 

Receiving the text from Lafayette threw him into a flight or fight mode.

Thomas jefferson , the son of a rich well criminal defense lawyer was a lot of things but he wasn't naive.

He knew his cousin was here for the investigation into the mafia.

The FBI task force has been on their case for the last couple of months so it was no surprise that they were bringing in reinforcement but why did it have to be lafayette.

Thomas kept his crimes and his deeds on a low for the longest time, four years of being loyal to john and keeping his family life and work life away from each other was crumbling infront of him and he knew it.

" BOSS , wants to see you."

he flinched at the voice glancing back at the guard who had brought him out of his chaotic mind. " thank you."

he said and left without another word. He walked over to the stairs and climbed up them.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous maybe john found out the connection between the new fbi agent and thomas and was about to murder him for treason.

He heard about the warehouse attack , hell he was the one who found out the information and passed it to the informant.

He didn't know if this was about that or lafayette.

Not knowing was driving him crazy. Once he reached the room , he knocked and walked in not a second after. 

Spotting the bourbon and glass. "rough day ?" he questioned which earned a chuckle from the boss.

Thomas sat across from him grabbing another glass , pouring himself a glass as well. " So you wanted to see me ?”

He raised a brow. John nodded after taking another much needed sip.

“ yes , Thomas , you heard about the raid in our warehouse ?” He questioned.

Thomas nodded. " I was the first one to discover that."

he knew it would raise suspicion amongst many but he had faith that john wouldn't ride him off as a trader or a spy.

He was willing to do many things along with take a bullet for john , to tested his loyalty would to insult his efforts and every bullet he has taken for the cause.

A silent took over the room which in turn caused thomas to feel uneasy. John finally spoke.

" what about the fbi ?"

he was surprised that john breezed past the comment he made earlier.

It felt unnerving as if he was testing the waters.

Seeing if thomas would break his silence, if he was a trader. which he _wasn't._

Thomas downed the rest of his drink as he does normally , if he fidgeted to much with a drink , john would know something was up.

" New FBI agent arrived from france , don't know who is or why they sent a foreign to meadow in our business but he arrived this morning and was picked up agent hamilton and agent schuyler.

“My source says , this new agent is a force to be reckoned with but there is no known information on him yet." he placed the glass on the desk and comfortable leaning back.

john pushed away from the desk standing. ' i'll have our tech guy searching up information on him , so we can learn more about our new friend." he grabbed one of their stashed phones , texting the number , sending a message to his tech before he smashed the phone on the desk. Can't be traced if you have several burner phones.

" is that really necessary , the guy is from a distant country .. he probably barely speaks english? i don't think his a threat.'

thomas added reluctant to speak up , unlike Thomas. 

which caught john's attention and curiosity. " That's new thomas , everyone against us whether fbi agent or not is a threat.”

“ You know this.'   
  
he refrained from saying what he was thinking but he was collecting and being observant.

He observed him carefully before he dismiss him.

"Alright , then you can go. I'll call you later on , to discuss more about this agent when i find out who this new agent is and what we will do to get rid of him?"   
Thomas nodded , standing up before he made his way out of the office.

He walked down the stairs and out the front door.

" open the gate."

he told security.

Once safely in the car , he looked at his phone.

he drove out of the gate and onto the street before finally speaking. 

" FUCK.'


End file.
